


Le Petit Prince* · C1

by LittleJeanus



Category: JB - Fandom, JJ Project, Parkjinyoung - Fandom, bambam - Fandom, bnior - Fandom, jinbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJeanus/pseuds/LittleJeanus





	Le Petit Prince* · C1

正是你为你的玫瑰付出的时间，使得你的玫瑰如此重要——《小王子》

 

晚上十点了，黄金档的电视剧片尾曲的最后一个音符落下，斑斑吃掉了玻璃碟里的最后一粒葡萄。

他把怀里的无毛猫放在地毯上，平趴着，保持额头和猫咪在同一高度。

斑斑伸手拍拍喵咪的头顶，温柔的抚摸它的耳廓。

“今晚又只有我们俩呀，伙计。”

猫咪乖巧地用小舌添着少年的手心，招来少年宠溺的笑容，兴趣阑珊地和猫咪玩起了牵手击掌的游戏。

玩累了，斑斑坐起来伸了一个大大的懒腰。

“无聊的时候该干嘛呢！应该洗一个很长很舒畅的澡！省得珍荣哥回来了还要和他抢。”说着又抓起猫咪的前爪在它胸前摇晃着，“怎么样，布丁要和我一起洗吗？”

让猫洗澡可不是很容易的事情，布丁头也不回地爬回了自己的小毯子。

十一点，G市的夜深了。

从高档公寓的窗户闪着微弱的光亮，和深夜失眠的路人作伴。

“淅淅……”

浴室的喷洒被关掉了。少年踩着人字拖围着半身的浴巾走出来，身子上还挂着水珠，有一两滴顺着下颌滴落在精美的木质地板上。

他随意摸索了一件宽大的黑色T恤，套在身上，上衣下摆刚好遮住他的腿根。

他转身，掐灭浴室里的制热灯。

全景窗前，他趴在沙发背上，痴痴地望着窗外，看着远处的高楼林立，斑离繁华。月光洒在他新染的紫色头发上，他等待的人还没有回来。

无毛猫攀上沙发，窝在他修长的双腿之间。伸出它那细长的利爪，玩弄少年过分宽大的衣摆。

“哥，怎么还没有回来。都已经这么晚了。”

少年将无毛猫抱入怀里，一下一下挠动着它皱起的头顶，猫咪很是受用，张嘴炫耀着他的利齿，打着舒畅的哈欠。

“你说哥回来，看到我的头发的时候会怎么样？他好像最不喜欢夸张的发色了。”少年也挠挠自己的头顶，想着那个快回家的人脸上将要出现的惊异表情，不禁失笑。随即又摇摇头，自言自语道，“嗯，哥不会怎么样的，我是哥的宝贝。他什么都会顺着我。”

“可是哥哥要是愿意多花一点时间陪我就好了，你说是不是？”

“每天都这么晚……”

”滴—滴—滴—滴—“是输密码的声音。

愉悦的提示音响起，说明按键的的确是这个房子的主人。

“哥回来了！”

少年抱着怀里的猫，一路小跑地走到门口，他就那样直直的站在那扇将开的门之后，门缝里的光线将瘦削的他一点一点照亮，他等的人回来了。

那个回来的人，将公寓的灯再一次点亮了。

“哥！”

门口出现的男人，身材颀长，他的西装一丝不苟地紧贴着他紧实的身材，那是一个由规律的锻炼计划锻造的身材，他随手将公文包扔在玄关的书架上，随意地扯下束缚了他一天的领带，抬起手腕，可以看见他骨节分明的手指，他熟练的取下袖扣，将他们别在门口陈列它们的抽屉里黑丝绒的展示盒上。

少年就站在原地，用双眼满怀期望地注视着男人完成这一系列的动作，等他终于停下来，放下怀里的猫，一把扑向他，却扑了个空。

朴珍荣躲避着斑斑热情的问候，皱着眉，看他裸露在外的双腿，觉得眼睛有些发疼，“你怎么回事，快去把裤子穿上。”

“哥！这都夏天了，我没只穿裤衩已经很保暖了！”斑斑还是不依不饶地要抱朴珍荣，朴珍荣只好任由他贴在自己身上。瞥见他头顶的紫色，没好气的揉揉他湿漉漉的头发，“这又是怎么回事？染发剂特价？”

闻声斑斑朴珍荣怀里抬起头来，冲着那人就是一个灿烂的微笑。“哈，我新染的，就想尝试一下。怎么样，哥？还适合我吗？”

对着这样的笑，朴珍荣有一百个理由也没法儿发火了吧。

他毫无灵魂地笑了三声，但斑斑知道，他是真的高兴，他真心笑的时候眼角会有许多的褶子，就像现在这样，尽管疲惫，但还是在昭示着他的好心情。

但是这样的神色，跟这人最近的表现比起来，并不能说服斑斑朴珍荣真的喜欢他的新发色。

“哥累了吧？”斑斑放下手里的猫，上前牵住朴珍荣粗糙的手掌，让他端端地坐在沙发上。

他无视了朴珍荣脸上慌张和无奈的神情，自顾自地用不太熟练的手法，在他紧绷的肩颈上敲敲打打。

“你怎么还不睡？”朴珍荣配合地左右松动着关节，将被抛下的无毛猫捞进怀里，一边摇动着他慵懒的爪子，一边说，“是不是你啊，又吵得我们斑斑睡不着？”

猫咪仿佛听懂了朴珍荣无厘头地责怪，长尾不耐烦地摆动着，从鼻腔里发出“嗤”的一声怪声，轻身一跃到地毯上，找了柔软的一隅窝着。

唉，一人一猫都这么不省心。

朴珍荣想着让这个等了他这么久的傻孩子现在就去睡似乎是一件不太人道的行为，那就做一些他宁愿睡觉都不愿做的事情好了。

“好吧，不想睡觉的话，去把这次期中模考的试卷拿过来吧，听说要签字？别让我去开家长会的时候才知道你考了多少分。”

果然是个比自己多吃了六年米的人，脑子一转一个坏点子。

斑斑摊摊手，歪歪头，表示我并不知道你在说什么，却撞上朴珍荣仿佛要将他看穿的眼神。只好耸耸肩溜进自己的房间去拿试卷。

等斑斑的时候，朴珍荣倚在沙发上看文件，斑斑花的时间实在太久了，他甚至怀疑他在现场写试卷。

“呀，你小子是考得有多烂？”

虽然语气不太好但是看到斑斑抱着一摞试卷委屈巴巴地站在自己面前的时候，朴珍荣的心里还是软了下来。

朴珍荣沉默着翻斑斑的试卷，斑斑不敢看，躲在他背后与沙发间狭小的空隙里，想着他哥最近锻炼越来越有效果了，肩宽真是感人。

“下周二你不要跟我去看爸妈了，我估计他们也不想见你。”

“啊，哥，你听我说啊，这个啊，老师实在考得太偏了，我这次真的努力学习了……”小小一只的斑斑从朴珍荣背后探出头来，越过朴珍荣的肩膀在他面前试卷上比划着，谁知朴珍荣根本不挺他瞎绉，一丝不苟的翻阅着，“呀，哥，你别看了。求你了。我下次一定好好努力！”斑斑伸手去抢朴珍荣手里的试卷，朴珍荣也不肯，伸长了手，轻巧地躲避他张牙舞爪的攻击。

“跟哥说话还用呀，真是出息了。”

“哥我错了，你还我呀。”

两个人在沙发上扭作了一团，斑斑的腿自然架上朴珍荣的腰窝，带着撒娇意味的话语伴随着斑斑混乱的鼻息打在朴珍荣敏感的耳后，小孩喜欢的薰衣草沐浴香精的味道环绕着他。

所有感官都被刺激着，朴珍荣感觉自己快要着火了。

太暧昧了。

皮肤相碰的冰凉触感，将朴珍荣从黑夜的毒药中拉扯出来。

他强行将身上的树袋熊斑卸了下来，拍拍他的后背，又帮他理理头发，催促他去睡觉。

在评判期中考试试卷和睡觉之间，斑斑还是显而易见地选择了睡觉。抱起地毯上的猫咪回了房间。

凌晨十二点，纵使是无家可归的流浪者，大概也找到了可以栖身一晚的公园长椅。斑斑躺在柔软的被窝里，无毛猫窝在他的怀里。

匆忙的脚步声又一次响起了，轻轻地，像是怕叨扰了谁的美梦。

但是警觉的猫咪还是被吵醒了，睁开那双闪着诡异绿光的双眼。

“布丁啊，哥他今天晚上又出去了。”

 

 

住宅区的另一边，朴珍荣打开了另一扇门。

“你下次能不能稍微考虑一下时间，不要感觉来了直接上门？”林在范斜倚在鞋柜上，看朴珍荣一边进门一边一脚蹬到自己昂贵的头牛皮鞋。

林在范想和他再寒暄几句，但朴珍荣并没有给他机会，手被钳在头顶，嘴里全是朴珍荣的呼吸和他毫无章法胡搅蛮缠的舌头，林在范想，他真是越来越不讲道理了。

“今天你在上面还是我在上面？”他问。

朴珍荣走上前，用西裤下那不容忽视的挺立发狠地顶了林在范一下。

他抬头看林在范的眼神里，没有一丝温情，只有欲望。

或许他早就已经不知道他要和谁做爱了，对他而言这不过是解决他的欲望的一个形式性行为，跟饿了要吃饭，渴了要喝水一样。

想做了，就到这里来，开他家的门。林在范想。

林在范被推倒在自己新换的kingsize的大床上的时候还在想，嗯，换床真的是一个正确的选择，起码，被朴珍荣直接推倒在上面的时候舒服一点。

朴珍荣站着，林在范躺着。他就那样俯视着已经被他扒得只剩底裤的林在范。

“你瘦了。”朴珍荣解下自己的衬衫，他虽然很急，但是并不想把自己的衣服弄皱。

“你还记得我的胖瘦吗？”林在双手放在自己脑后，欣赏着朴珍荣雕刻般的身材。

“是不太记得了，但是天天晚上要操，还是有点印象。”

朴珍荣俯身压在林在范身上，热得发烫的性器抵在他的腿根。林在范稍稍抬腰，他的手就顺着他的腰窝探到后穴，他皱了皱眉头。

“你没有做扩张？”朴珍荣的语气低沉，带着性感的嘶哑和几分愠怒。

“大哥，你前脚打电话，后脚就进门了。我连把猫关回猫舍的时间都没有。”

“那辛苦你了。”朴珍荣在他林在范的屁股上重重的拍了一下，示意他翻身。

林在范和失控的朴珍荣做过很多次，他也不是第一次这么急不可耐，不做润滑直接上膛也不是没有过。但他今天不想好好听话，他想看看这个曾经会张开双腿接纳他的男人，今晚的底线在哪里。

他扣住朴珍荣的后颈，一用力就将那张居高临下连带到和自己近在咫尺。

“珍荣啊，好歹我也曾经是个1，前戏我们还是做一下吧，不然我怕我状态不好你爽不到。”说完也没有等那人回应，就熟练地吻上了那两瓣柔软的唇。

身体记忆真的是个糟糕的东西。

朴珍荣眼下只想快点解决掉不断汇聚到他分身的肿胀，但是他的唇舌仍旧迎合着林在范的亲吻，甚至，这次，换林在范掌握了主导权。

尽管心中所想另有其人，但朴珍荣必须承认，身下的这具躯体，让他痴狂。

林在范的眉眼是凌厉的，身体却是香甜的，修长的脖颈，嫩白的肩背，还有胸前柔软的两颗。

朴珍荣湿滑的舌头围绕着其中的一颗打着圈，过于频繁的电流刺激着林在范的大脑让他逐渐失去一开始和朴珍荣打嘴炮的清醒，他一点都不收敛从他嘴里泄出的淫叫，揉搓着朴珍荣的耳朵，抬起另外一边的胸脯索要更多。又害怕朴珍荣嫌他麻烦，双手覆上他早已又肿又红的性器，按朴珍荣最受用的方式揉搓套弄。前端很快就渗出了浑浊透明的液体。

“这……这么急？家里那位小妖精今天又怎么……撩拨……你靠！你属狗的吗？”

胸前突然传染的刺痛林在范一下子找回了理智，他看进朴珍荣的眼里，洋洋自得地想看他生气的样子，但是他分明看到的是眼泪。

“不准你这么提他，嘴巴放干净一点。”

林在范觉得好笑，用手指蘸取了一点从朴珍荣的下身里渗出的液体，饶有兴味地涂抹在朴珍荣的嘴唇上。

“嘴吗？咱俩谁比谁的嘴干净还不知道呢？”

说完又不由分说的吻了上去。

腥膻，十分腥膻。

就像他们的关系。

朴珍荣几乎和他接吻几乎是在啃他，恨不得把他咬出血来表示惩罚，他摸向林在范的后穴，已经湿的一塌糊涂。

“以前在你下面的时候，我可不知道，你也可以这么骚，你要不要也尝尝自己的东西。”

林在范躲开朴珍荣的恶意的眼神，腥膻的味道今晚已经尝得够多，再多只会让他反胃，他用两个膝盖摩挲着眼前尺寸可观的性器，挑衅地抬抬腰，挑眉说道，“当0当久了，真一点长进都没有，那就不是我的问题，是你的问题了。”

朴珍荣最后还是将林在范翻了一面。

林在范也知道，他又试到了他的底线。

仓促的前戏，只是自己分泌的一点肠液根本起不到什么作用，林在范几乎是忍着被撕裂的剧痛接纳了朴珍荣巨大的侵入。

 

他紧咬牙关，不让自己因为疼叫出来，他不能叫出来。他可以因为得到了满足而喘息，也可以随意讽刺朴珍荣的技术，但是他不能因为疼而叫。

因为他知道朴珍荣不在乎。

就像现在，朴珍荣病没有给他缓冲的时间，直接开始了抽动。他忍了太久了。

林在范被他拦腰提起，臀部高撅着，腰窝塌陷下去，像极了一只猫，像极了他的那只猫。小穴里又湿又紧，朴珍荣在一次一次猛烈的撞击和不断涌上胯部的冲动和欲望中，慢慢地失去了对于地点和对象的判断能力。

“宝贝，我的宝贝。”

他一边一下比一下发狠的冲撞着，一边亲吻着林在范因为凸起的脊骨，那样轻，那样柔，像对待一件珍宝。

林在范突然想哭，最疼的时候他不想，他可以忍住，但现在他想哭。他知道那不是对他。

但是那又怎么样呢？他也只能对他。

朴珍荣的撞击突然加速了，林在范甚至失去了呼吸的时间，只能跟着他的频率的喘叫着，高潮的时候，朴珍荣重重的地顶在了他的敏感点上。

他好像听见他断断续续地说。

“我会永远保护你。”

 

完事以后的两人并排躺着床上抽着事后烟。

“你也真是折腾，跑半个小区就为了干一炮，下次能用自己的手吗？”林在范揉揉太阳穴，看着床头的挂钟，估摸着待会儿在洗个澡，清理掉自己体内朴珍荣的东西，就可以去上班了。

朴珍荣轻笑一声，把林在范带进怀里，凑到他的颈窝，深吸了一口气，说，“老实说，操你还是比自己来爽多了。”

“下周二，伯父伯母的忌日要帮你请假吗？”林在范这话不合时宜，不过无所谓，他就是为了下逐客令。

“我的事，你少操心。”

烟燃尽了最后一点，也没有再留的理由，他还要赶着回家，睡上一觉，明早起来做斑斑吵着要吃好久了的蛋炒饭。

朴珍荣简单清理了一下，开始拾捯自己的衣服。林在范累了还想在被窝里懒一会儿，一边打游戏一边目送朴珍荣走到门口。

临走的时候，朴珍荣顿了一顿，回过头，云淡风轻的说，“下次我来，换一个香水吧，这个味道我不喜欢。”

 

朴珍荣走了，林在范在游戏里也game over了。

他走到置物架前，将那瓶Le Labo Rose 31扔进垃圾桶里，玻璃的瓶身在铁质的垃圾桶里裂出一道浅缝，整个房间瞬间被浓郁的香气充斥。

他在落地窗前坐下，打开永生花做的装饰灯，又点燃了一根烟。

昏黄的灯光里，那朵永不凋谢的玫瑰下，有一块雕刻的小木牌。上面写着：

JY_x_JB


End file.
